


On Purpose

by cmk418



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Nicki reacts to Margene
Relationships: Nicolette Grant/Margene Heffman





	On Purpose

Nicki swore she did it on purpose- the skimpy clothes, the wandering naked in front of the window where anyone could see her. “It’s shameless,” she remarked to Barb.

Barb replied, “Don’t let her get to you.”

It wasn’t just the exhibitionism that Nicki disliked. Margene had taken to brushing Nicki’s arm with her fingers or giving her a dozen little touches that could be written off by anyone else as accidental, but Nicki knew were designed to get her to react.

One day, she’d had enough and cornered Margene. “What do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you.”  



End file.
